Love Me or Hate Me
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [SatoshixOc]A new girl entered into Daisuke and Satoshi’s lives, and she seems to be holding secrets. And the night she comes a thief named Ageha appears, a thief with butterfly wings on her back.[COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Akanishi-san: Donno why, lately I've wanted to do a different manga/anime fic. So, DN Angel is my next target. Lol. Yeah, if anyone likes OC stories (Which I am sure you do since you are going to read this) and Naruto, wanna read some of my SasukexOc KakashixOc and NejixOc? Haha, yeah, I'm like an OC freak. Anyway, here is chapter one to Satoshi Oc!

Ch1 New Thief? Her Name: Ageha

"Listen up everyone! There is a new student coming into our class!" Takeshi yelled, running into the classroom, grinning widely. "AND she's a beauty!" His class frowned at him, most still sleepy from just getting up, looking into space, not really paying attention to the boy. "Aw come on!" Takeshi whined, waving his arms. "It's a new girl!"

"So?" Riku asked, sighing. "Wow, a new student…amazing…" She yawned. Today she had morning practice, and she was all not happy about it since she had to wake up at 6 AM, and was here already at 6:30. "We already knew we were going to have a new classmate, if you were listening to Mr. Ayano yesterday."

((AN: Made up teacher name.))

"Yeah, but we didn't know if she was a she!" Takeshi said. "And we didn't know if she was a beauty or not!" Before he could continue, the bell rang, and the teacher came in, leaving the door open behind him.

"In your seats, class." The teacher said, sending each student back into their seats, Takeshi as well, who was trying to look into the hallway, where they all knew where the new student was, waiting to be called in. "Takeshi?" The teacher asked, pointing to the seat.

Reluctantly, Takeshi made to his seat, but his eyes never left the door. "I wonder if she _is_ pretty?" Someone whispered, and a small wave of whispers spread the room, which quieted soon as the teacher started to talk again.

"As most of you know, we are having a new student in here." The teacher began. "Miss Konishi?"

"Yes, sir." A voice replied, and the girl entered, her eyes wandering around the classroom, and landing onto Daisuke and then to Satoshi. She smiled pleasantly to them, and took her position next to the teacher, looking at the rest of the class.

Takeshi was right, she was a beauty. Because…she had blonde hair, something most of the kids in Japan did not have! The girl had blonde hair that tumbled to her shoulder, her eyes sparkling blue, looking at the classroom. Her clothing was the same to any other girl in school, the uniform, except her shirt that was inside her uniform. It was a white shirt with long sleeves, covering her arm fully on both sides.

"Please introduce yourself to the class, Miss Konishi." The teacher said, holding out a piece of chalk to her. "Also, a little biography would do great."

Taking the chalk, the girl turned and wrote her name on the black board. "My name is Konishi Azusa, nice to meet you." She said her voice even, smiling at them. "As you can see, I'm not Japanese. I was born and raised in America, and due to my father's job, we came here to Japan. I studied enough Japanese, so I understand you guys, by the way." She smiled.

((AN: Azusa is her first name))

"Very good," The teacher said, smiling at her. "Let's see, you can take…" He scanned the classroom, and pointed to an empty seat in front of a blue haired boy. "Take the seat in front of Hiwatari, Satoshi?" Satoshi raised his hand, indicating to the new student that it was him who was 'Hiwatari.'

Nodding, Azusa walked to her assigned seat, and before she sat down, she gave a small smile to Satoshi to which Satoshi did nothing to return that. Shrugging, Azusa took out her belongings, and the class began.

For the rest of class till recess, nothing in particular happened. However, when the brunch bell rang, flocks of people suddenly appeared in front of Azusa's desk. Azusa, surprised looked at them for a while, but before she could even ask if they needed anything, she was bombarded with questions.

"You're from America? What's it like?"

"America! That sounds so cool! Can you speak English?"

"Why did you move to Japan? I mean like, what does your father do?"

"Can you say something in English?"

Out of all, Takeshi was in the front, his face right in front of her, holding onto a piece of paper on a clip board. "Azusa, you don't mind me calling you that, right?" But without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Can I interview you on about your life in America? I want to know how you feel about living out of country!"

Azusa, completely lost, kept opening her mouth and closing it, but before she could say anything, once again she was interrupted, but she was actually pleased with this.

"Hey Azusa, can you come over and help me?" Someone called over; it was a girl with short red hair, holding to a pile of boxes in her arms, looking at her.

"Sure!" Azusa jumped out of her seat, and hurried over to the girl after excusing herself from the group, who all glared at Riku in response. It's not everyday they get to meet someone from out of the country. "Thanks." Azusa replied as soon as they were out of ear-shot, each holding onto a box in their arms.

"No prob." Riku replied, grinning. "As you can see, they can be a little…over enthusiastic." She said, chuckling.

"Yeah, just a tad." She giggled, reaching over to get a door where they were in front of. "I can't get the door…" She frowned, and tried again.

"Oh, I'll get that for you." Someone said, and an arm appeared in front of Azusa, and the door opened.

Looking over Azusa, Riku grinned at the savior. "Thanks Daisuke."

Grinning, he took Riku's box as well as Azusa's and walked into the room. "Where do you want me to put this, Miss Riku?" He asked, looking around with the boxes in his arm now.

Azusa raised an eyebrow at him, looking from Riku to Daisuke. However, she made no comment as she walked into the room as well, after Riku, who was directing Daisuke towards a shelf.

"Right there." Riku pointed over to the third shelf.

Nodding, Daisuke started to place the box on the shelf, but that action led to wobbling shelf. Just like a chain reaction, the shelf wobbled a bit, and a small 'clatter' greeted them. When the 2 looked up, a small vase was tilting, and it fell off the shelf.

Daisuke reached for it, but unfortunately, between him and the vase stood Riku. "AHHH!" He gasped, trying to grab it.

Riku also dove for it, but she missed, and when the two thought it was over, they closed their eyes to hear the shattering noise, but nothing came. When they opened their eyes, they saw Azusa holding onto the vase, just in nick of time, holding the rim of it, few inches off the ground.

Tossing it up with the rim, she balanced it on her hand. "Here." Azusa said, holding out the vase to Daisuke.

Nodding, Daisuke placed the vase back onto the shelf, a frown on him. Wasn't Azusa standing near the door? How did she catch that?

'_She was pretty fast.' _Dark commented in his head. _'It was like she was trained for it. Ask her. I'm pretty curious.'_

"Thanks Miss Azusa, but how did you catch that?" Daisuke asked casually, looking at Azusa carefully, who was looking back at him, grinning.

Shrugging, "Oh, I'm pretty good at these kinds of things." She replied, and that was it. Daisuke opened his mouth to ask more, but a bell stopped him from doing so. "Oh, we better get back, you two." Azusa said, and started to exit the room.

'_Well, maybe next time.' _Daisuke thought to Dark who did not reply.

Lunch came, and Azusa once again was greeted by crowds of people, all wanting to know about her life in America. However, once again, Riku came into the rescue, pulling her out to eat lunch with them.

"Thank you so much, Riku-san." Azusa said as they walked outside, each holding onto their lunch. "I would like to answer them, but it's just that I can't tell who is asking what."

She nodded understandably. "Don't worry, they'll get over it…well, let's hope they do." Riku laughed, "Oh, Daisuke!" She waved over to where Daisuke sat, under a tree. Accompanying him was the blue haired boy who sat behind Azusa.

Daisuke waved back to her, and at that point, Azusa could not help herself. "Riku, is he your…" However she knew the answer even before she finished it since Riku turned tomato red, matching her hair. "Ah, I take that as a yes." Azusa chuckled.

"Miss Riku?" Daisuke asked, seeing Riku red when they approached. "Are you sick?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Riku replied, stuttering.

Azusa just laughed, to which she earned a joking push by Riku. "Azusa!"

"Okay, okay!" Azusa said, laughing still, but not so loud. "I'll be quiet, Riku."

Daisuke gave them a weird look, but invited them to eat lunch with them, to which they both accepted.

"I'll be going, remember what I said." Satoshi said, looking at Daisuke.

"Oh, you're not eating with us, Hiwatari-san?" Azusa asked, sitting down.

"No." Satoshi replied, and with a glance at Azusa, he left without another word.

Azusa kept her eyes onto Satoshi for a while, but turned back around when Riku spoke, "Yeah, he can be like that most of the times, but he's pretty nice. By the way," She said, turning to Daisuke. "What did he mean by 'remember what I said'?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Daisuke replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Stuff about school."

"I see." Riku replied, not suspicious or anything. She also took a bite out of her lunch. "So, how do you like the school so far, Azusa?"

As Azusa and Riku chatted together, Daisuke was having a small conversation with Dark, who was looking at Azusa. _'Satoshi says I should be careful around Miss Azusa. What do you think?'_

'_I think so too,' _Dark replied. _'I can feel something un-human from her. Like when she caught that falling vase? It was pretty fast for a normal human. Either she had training like you, or she isn't…human.'_

'_Isn't human? Is that even possible?'_ Daisuke asked. _'She looks human to me.'_

'_Of course, genius!' _Dark replied sarcastically. _'Remember the girl from the pendant? She may be like her, an object having human form right now. Just be careful around her, Daisuke. I don't think she will be a threat, but…just be careful.' _With that, Dark quieted, leaving Daisuke to go into Riku and Azusa's conversation.

When the last bell rang, Azusa sprang from her seat, grabbing her bag, and waving to Riku and Daisuke, she walked out of the room before any of the students came and ask her more questions.

"I'm back." Azusa called dully, entering her apartment. Taking her shoes off, she entered her living room, where she dropped her school bag on the desk.

Getting no reply as she knew she would since she lived alone, Azusa glanced at the news when it flicked on, and saw the headline that read: Ageha? The New Thief Appears! Rival or Friend of Dark?

"Ageha, eh?" Azusa asked herself, walking to the kitchen and taking out a drink.

The narrator continued: "Ageha is stealing Tiara of Time tonight at 9 in the Mugen Museum. Same goes to Dark!"

Nodding with a grim smile, Azusa walked to her school bag, and taking it, she walked up the stairs, into her room. There were ton of homework, and Azusa decided to do that first before anything else.

The night soon came, and Dark with his black wings, flew towards the Mugen Museum, where the new "thief" was going to steal the Tiara. "I wonder who this thief is?" Dark pondered out loud. "Daring to challenge the Phantom Thief Dark."

'_Mom said to not to worry, she never heard of Ageha or something like that before in family history of thieves.'_ Daisuke said, _'But Dark, be careful.'_

"Relax, I will." Dark replied casually, and spotting the museum, he started to descend. It was a minute before 9, a half a minute now as he neared the building.

"THERE HE IS!" A man shouted, pointing to a screen which showed Dark, who was flying into the scene. "Commander Hiwatari!"

Satoshi ran to the screen, glaring at Dark, who smiled at the monitor, and walked over to where the Tiara was. "Dark…" He spat, and sprinted into the room where the Tiara was.

However, when he entered the room, he did not see only Dark. A woman about same age as Dark and Krad, with long blonde hair with dark blue eyes stood in the room, holding the Tiara on her head, smiling at Dark. The woman had yellow and black outfit, all skin tight, but on her left arm, there was a slit, to show a small tattoo like thing, a small mark of what looked to be a butterfly.

"I shall be having this tonight, boys." She said, and with a smile at Satoshi, she leaped, and from her back, sprang butterfly wings, and she landed onto the rooftop, breaking the glass roof in process. "C'ya later." She waved, and dropped a small note, that read:

Tonight, I have taken Tiara of Time. –Ageha-

A small picture of a yellow and black butterfly was printed on it.

((Ageha: type of butterfly in Japan, yellow and black colored))

With that and another smile, she flew away into the darkness, before Dark or Satoshi could do anything. They were too surprised; they had thought that she might be a human thief, not someone with butterfly wings! Was there a possibly that she was someone like Daisuke and Satoshi?

The new thief, Ageha had successfully taken the Tiara, and this news kept the city busy. Dark had been outmatched!

Akanishi-san: Haha…yeah, I kinda made her overly superior. But I needed this to happen so I can place the next few events! Anyway, please reviewSorry it was kinda cut and paste type of writing. Its just that I usually don't do well on the beginning. I already wrote the second chappie, and it looks good so far. Hehe, well, reivew


	2. Chapter 2

Akanishi-san: SO SORRY ABT THE LATE CHAPPIE! I was grounded from the computer. So soon as I update this, I gotta go! C'ya!

Ch2

Azusa yawned as she walked into class, stretching her arms. As she expected, people rushed to her, asking the same questions again, but…she was way too tired to answer to them. 'I'll answer you guys later…" She muttered, walking to her desk. Flopping down onto her seat, she laid her head and arms onto the desk, and closed her eyes.

It was not long since she closed her eyes when the bell rang. However, Azusa kept on sleeping, and when the teacher came in, he gave her a weird look.

"Satoshi, will you please wake her up?" he asked, setting papers down onto his desk. As a teacher, he was not strict. He understood that when tired, people needed sleep. He was a laid back teacher, but, he still wanted her attention, like any other teacher.

Without muttering a word, Saotshi reached over and tapped her shoulder. Instantly, Azusa was up, and whirling around in a swift and cut motion, she slapped his hand away, her eyes glaring. Surprised, Satoshi stayed still, confused.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" Azusa stumbled, turning around fully, her eyes looking surprised as well, stuttering. "I am SO sorry!" She said, over and over. "I thought you were someone else, and I like, uh, I'm kinda not good with these things, and well, uh, I'm in karate like thing, so if someone touches me when I'm caught off guard, I really get surprised, and ah, uh…"

Satoshi, regaining himself, just shrugged and sat back down, looking careless, but his eyes carefully studied her, frowning in the inside. It was not normal for a girl to react like that, and when she had spun around, it was more…professional way, and the way her eyes glinted, it looked as if she had fear and hate mixed together…

The rest of the day went normal, and as promised, Azusa answered every question the people had for her. By the time she finished answering the questions, both her brunch and lunch were gone. She sighed, resting onto her chair, looking exhausted. Only 5 minutes of lunch was left, and she had finally accomplished in making the people to go away, to eat her lunch.

"You had some trouble on your hands." A voice chuckled, and Azusa glanced over to see Riku and Daisuke approaching her, sitting on the chairs next to her.

Sitting up, she smiled at the two. "I'm hoping that was the last…"

"Oh, don't worry, there will be more." Riku said, handing her curry bread she grabbed for her in the cafeteria. "Speaking of interviews…" She said, looking at where Takeshi's seat was. "Did you finish his interview?"

Mumbling her thanks and devouring the bread, she nodded. "Yeah, it took half of lunch. I was relieved though, during his interview, the others kept their distance." She took the last bite of the bread, and looked at the newspaper Daisuke had in his hands. "Oh, what's that?" She asked, looking at it.

Daisuke pulled the paper out, and handed to Azusa, who looked at it with amused eyes. "Oh, just a newspaper clipping of yesterday's thief." He said, carefully looking at her. Dark had told him to show Azusa that, to see if she reacted.

But…as Daisuke had thought, she made no move that looked suspicious. Dark had his suspicions to the girl, but Daisuke believed that there would be no way for her to be a thief like themselves. Hiwatari and Daisuke was enough for a school kid thief.

Azusa raised her eyebrows, as if surprised. "I saw her on the news last night. I wonder how she flies?" She asked, looking at a picture of Ageha on the front page. "Wish I could fly like that."

"Yeah, it would be cool to fly…but she's another thief, and she's no different from Dark." Riku said, her hands on her hips. "What is up with the thieves lately? Sheesh."

"But every crime has something in the back, eh?" Azusa said, shrugging, and wish a flick of her hand, she moved her blonde hair over to side of her face that was hiding her blue eyes.

At that moment, a loud bang met them, starling the 3, especially Azusa, who leaped and landed on a desk, her arms and legs in ready position, looking alert.

"Oh WOW!" Takeshi exclaimed, running to her. "This is IT!" He kept chanting, studying Azusa, who hurried off the desk, acting like she did nothing special. "Oh my god, Azusa, I didn't know you were good with your reflexes!" He kept chanting.

He was not the only one who thought that, but in Daisuke's and Dark's minds, they were a little suspicious. Like Dark said earlier, what kind of girl would be that good of…athletic? Reflex? Whatever, but good with that, going into battle stance or defense stance without really thinking?

Riku was who recovered first, and with her own reflex, she hit Takeshi on the head, growling. "Don't scare us like that! And what's what!" She yelled, getting annoyed of how Takeshi kept on going about 'this is it' and stuff.

Takeshi suddenly grabbed Azusa's shoulders, hopping up and down. "Our next class play! Since we did Ice and Snow, as Dark looking Satoshi as the main character, I was just wondering if we should do the 2 main characters, hero as Dark, heroin as Ageha!" He jumped onto a chair, fire raging around him, looking determined. "See, since Ageha looked too much of American, I thought we would not be able to play her! But we have Azusa! Of course! And after seeing her reflex, she'll be a great Ageha!"

Azusa's eyes were huge, her mouth open. "Wait, what class play? What are you talking about? Me, Ageha?"

"Yes!" Takeshi yelled, smiling brightly. "See, we'll have the girls choose a theme again, but the main characters will be Dark and Ageha! And _you_ will be playing Ageha." He sid, looking very proud of himself.

Azusa crossed her arms. "Look, can't you use another different person? What about Riku?" She asked, pointing to her.

Takeshi shook his head. "Because, then we'd have to get a wig and blue contacts! Why do it when we already have blue eyed blonde girl?"

Azusa's face flashed anger for a bit, only Daisuke noticed. The other two were oblivious to it, it came and went. Her face was her frowning look again, looking at Takeshi. "Look, I would love to play Ageha for you, but since I'm new here and all…"

"No, no!" Takeshi cut her off, waving his hands in fornt of him. "You'll do fine! I bet the class will agree with me! Class voting for this will be soon as the bell rings, and…" As if on cue, the bell rang, and Takeshi's grin was wider. "See, now we can vote, then, wala!" With that, he skipped off to his seat, grinning.

Azusa sighed, looking defeated. Riku patted her shoulder grinning. "He's right, you will do good as Ageha. But I don't see why we have to focus on thieves…" With that, she walked off to her own seat.

Daisuke however still had her eyes on her. As soon as he made sure Riku was out of ear shot, he spoke. "Miss Azusa, when did you learn how to do all that reflexive things?"

Azusa looked surprised for a moment, but smiled. She scanned around herself, making sure no one was eaves dropping. "Mysteries make women more beautiful so they say in America. Don't you agree, Daisuke? Or shall I say, Phantom Thief Dark" With another smile, she sat down, leaving Daisuke looking bewildered.

((AN: I have never heard that used in America. But I have heard something like that in Detective Conan or Case Closed, whatever you call it))

But when Daisuke opened his mouth to speak, he found that people were crowding into the room, and he gave up, seeing if he spoke more, he would be just be telling the world who he is. Reluctantly he walked back to his seat, and on his way, he bumped into Satoshi, who was looking at Azusa with careful eyes.

"She knows." Daisuke muttered. "But only me, I think." And went over to his seat.

Satoshi's eyes widened, but his neutral face was back on by the time he sat back down. Even if his face were neutral, his eyes were carefully studying the girl in front of him, trying to figure out why she found out…To find that out, she'd have to be someone undercover, or someone related to that kind of work…or, someone from his side of the family…but he had never seen her before…has he?

But before he could continue on with his thoughts, he was interrupted by a group of yells, all giggling. "Oh my gosh, that's a really good idea, Takeshi!" Someone said, grinning.

Satoshi looked up in time to see on the black board, written by Takeshi, labled: The next class play: Dark and Ageha.

"Dark and Ageha, that's really awesome!' The girls giggled. "Ohhh, I'll go and look up stories that we can use soon as I see the casting and stuff."

"About the casting, I was thinking of Azusa as Ageha." Takeshi continued, and Satoshi looked at Azusa, to see her smiling in a way someone embarrassed would do. But…the thing was, he felt that she was not embarrassed at all, more like…angered…

The girls all nodded their heads, the boys also grinning. "Yeah, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, it'll work!"

Takeshi grinned, giving Azusa a thumb up, as if to say "I told you so!"

"And Dark?" Someone inquired.

A wave of excitement filled the room, all discussing on who they should choose. Naturally it came to be either Daisuke or Satoshi. Suddenly, a hand was raised, and a girl stood up. "I have a great idea! Since it's going to be Dark and Ageha, how about we add another thief? Another male thief, and both trying to get Ageha's heart by stealing!"

Another wave of excitement filled the room, and another girl spoke up. ((Funny how they are all girls, eh? Haha)) "Ohh! Since it's Dark, how about Light? As the opponent! A white winged person?"

Takeshi leaped up, grinning widely. "That's a GREAT idea, so Satoshi can be Light, since he played Dark last time, and Daisuke, you'll be Dark!"

'_I am quite surprised they do not know they are actually pointing out the right people.'_ Dark chuckled, confusing Daisuke.

'_The right people? As in me being Dark, Hiwatari being Light or Krad, whatever, and Azusa playing as Ageha?'_ Daisuke asked. Only a chuckle responded to him, and he gave up on his for now, since the class was buzzing again.

"All right, I'll go look for the perfect skit!" Someone got up, and with that, groups of people exited the room, all heading to the library.

Another group stood up, "I'll start designing outfits, we already know for Dark and Ageha, but Light? How should we do Light?"

Azusa smiled, walking to them. "Oh, I like designing stuff, can I help with Light? And may I add stuff on Ageha, since I'm going to be wearing it?" She asked, grinning. "I think I know the perfect designs."

The group agreed, and the group started to work on the outfits. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Satoshi talked quietly among themselves.

"She knows?" Satoshi asked, looking at Azusa who was drawing and pointing stuff out to the others. "How did she find out?"

"That's the thing, I don't know…" He looked at her as well, but turned back to Satoshi. "Do you think she knows about you?"

Satoshi shrugged back in return. "I don't know," He looked out the window.

Daisuke continued, "But appointing you as Light and me as Dark is kind of weird, coincidence? What if Azusa really is Ageha? Dark, if I am interpreting his words right, thinks she's Ageha."

"Could be a possibility." Satoshi replied, and before he could continue, the group was calling them over.

"Look you two! The outfits!" One of the members was holding up pieces of paper, while Azusa scribbled more onto another. "She's a genius! It's perfect! She drew one for Ageha, and Dark! She's finishing up Light!"

Daisuke and Satoshi walked up to it, and looked at it. Both of their eyes widened, to see that Dark's outfit was drawn accurately, as if he was there modeling for her. Small parts were drawn in, even the hair style and everything was there. When they took a look at Ageha, they saw that she had arranged it a bit so she had more of a "butterfly" look, with more yellow and black to it, skirt and shirt, instead of skin tight clothing. The skirt was short, but not too short, just above her knees. Her shirt was a little odd in design, for her left arm part had long sleeves, and the right side had short cut sleeves.

"I didn't want to wear those skin tight stuff, but it looks good, right?" Azusa asked, turning around. "I wanted to express the "butterfly" look, since her name is, after all Ageha." She smiled.

((Once again, Ageha means a butterfly in Japanese, but it's one of those black and yellow ones. Forgot its English name.))

"Takeshi, come here, I have another idea to say." She grinned, waving Takeshi over. Soon as he came, she spoke, "I want to change the name Light, what do you think? It's kind of weird, Dark vs Light, its too…unoriginal. So we could keep the name Dark and Ageha since they are real and all." She paused, letting the information sink in. "And, I was wondering, why don't we use the school uniform as the main setting? Like, we can be normal high school students, but at night, we turn into thieves?"

She smiled at the group, who was grinning back. They seemed to like all her ideas. She turned her eyes to Satoshi and Daisuke. She grinned in the inside to see that they were frowning, tint of fear in their eyes. "I already have the design done, and I already thought of a name. I just need you guys' permission."

She turned, handing Satoshi the last design for the main characters. "What do you think, Hiwatari-san?" She smiled pleasantly to him. "I think you will like it very much."

Taking the paper, he almost dropped it when he saw the drawing. It was exactly what Krad wore! Did…she know?

As if waiting for him to ask that, Azusa smiled, and announced the name she had thought of. "I want to name Light, Krad."

Akanishi-san: Yup. Anyway, I think this will be 6 chapters long. And I might make it longer. Donno yet. Anyway, here it is! Review plz


	3. Chapter 3

Akanishi-san: Wow...I havent updated in...ages. I'm so sorry you guys!

Ch3

Both Satoshi and Daisuke froze. She _knew!_ Before they could say anything, Takeshi already nodded, approving it. "That's a great idea, yeah, Dark vs Light was cheap. Thanks Azusa! Let's start making those clothing!" With that, he walked off to meet the group who just came back from the library.

She stood up, smiling. "I can design, but I'm no good at sewing." She apologized, and she turned around, after they said it was all right and everything. She smiled at Daisuke and Satoshi, and moved back to her seat, passing next to them as if she did nothing.

'_She KNOWS!'_ Daisuke panicked, trying to not to seem panicked, even though he was failing, Riku was frowning at him.

'_She knows, but how?'_ Dark asked, thinking. _'How did she find out?'_

Satoshi was on the other hand, calm looking, but his mind was racing. How did she know? He was sure it was only a secret kept in Niwa family and Hiwatari families? What was going on?

"Daisuke, right after school, rooftop." He said, and walked off, and sat on his seat, looking anywhere but Azusa, who seemed to be smirking.

After school

The bell rang, and Azusa stood up to leave, but…as she thought, Satoshi stopped her. "We need to talk." He said.

Smiling, Azusa nodded. Picking her school bag up, she followed Satoshi to the rooftop, where Daisuke was already. "Whats up, you two?" Azusa asked, looking confused and innocent.

"How do you know." Satoshi asked, his voice demanding. "For all I know, it was supposed to be a secret, within the 2 families." He crossed his arms, and stood in her way to the door to get out of the rooftop.

Daisuke was looking quite serious as well, carefully watching her. "Dark said everything was…right." He spoke, "does that mean that you are the Ageha?"

"Hey you two, slow down." Azusa said, smiling. "All right, for Satoshi, I know because I know. I have my ways to know, and I guess you could say that I'm part of Hiwatari's." She paused, amused at Satoshi's face which looked even more puzzled.

"Part of the Hiwatari's?" He asked, "But I have never seen you or heard of you."

"Of course you haven't, I was a secret, until they placed me to go to your school, and act like I was…innocent school girl." She chuckled. "So no, I was not born and raised in America." She paused, and looked at them. The words were spoken carefully. "But I was born in America, from a man who sculpts arts."

Even though she looked at them with careful and watchful eyes, they made no move to understand the hint. Azusa smiled bitterly which disappeared soon, after she abruptly moved her right hand over her left arm, wincing.

"Uh, Miss Azusa, are you all right?" Daisuke asked, worried now, since she looked pained. Even if she might be an enemy, she was after all, his classmate. He took a step closer to her, wondering what was up, but was surprised even more when she took a step back, jumping away, as if she was frightened. "Miss Azusa?"

"I'm fine." She replied, and when she looked back at them, she looked calm again, her face normal, but her hand remained on her left arm. "As to your question, Daisuke, I was trained to do some stunts, but I was not trained to steal." She smiled.

Satoshi, unlike Daisuke, he still kept his cold glare on her, not worried even a little. She was part of his family? But he has never heard of her…and she's not Ageha, then who is? On the first day he saw her, he knew something was different about her, and suspected she might be someone like himself, having someone else in his own body. But…she's not..?

"Anyway, don't worry, I won't go tell on you. I'm not like that, besides, like I said, I am part of the Hiwatari's, I'll be betraying them, and I can not do that." Once again, she looked at them as if hinting something, and at that moment, her grip on her arm tightened.

"Hn." Hiwatari turned away, and started to leave. "As long as you do not tell anyone, I am fine with this." With that, he walked away.

Azusa sighed, and turned to Daisuke. "Trust me, I won't tell." She smiled, and she also turned away to leave.

"Wait!" Daisuke stopped her, grabbing her wrist before she could walk away.

Azusa turned around, looking puzzled. "Yes?"

"What do you mean you _can't_ go against them? Is there something forbidding you to?" He paused. "And Dark is wondering if you…are human."

Azusa smiled brightly at those words, and she fully turned around, grinning. "Daisuke, you are one of the smartest person I have ever seen!" She said, her grin up. "Think harder, on what I said right now, the answer will come to you." She paused, and she once again moved her right hand over her left arm. "I will recite what I said, don't panic if I looked pained again, all right? It's part of this…" She winced, but she kept going. "It's part of what you call your relationship between you and Dark.

"And I said: I was born in America, from a man who sculpts beautiful arts. I was taught to do things, but not to steal. And, I can't go against the Hiwatari family." Her grip on her arm was tightening, but she made no face to show it hurt. "I hope you understand what I mean, I was hoping Satoshi would, but…he didn't. Maybe you will." She smiled.

With that, she turned away from him. "Sorry, but I can't repeat that anymore, and I have to go." With that, she ran away. Daisuke confused at all of this, did not see that her face was looking very pained when she turned, almost to the point of crying.

((Satoshi did not notice these hints because he was confused about how she was part of his family and stuff, kk? And do you guys know what I mean about her? The hints?))

Azusa panted, leaning onto one of the school walls, sinking to the floor. Her right hand was still on her left arm, and quickly, she rolled up her sleeve, to look at her mark. The mark of a butterfly carefully marked on her left arm, burning in red color. Azusa laughed weakly, and when the red burning color slowly turned back into its usual black, she got up, feeling the pain slowly leave.

She froze as she was mid way up, hearing someone walking towards her. Her eyes were wide, and she slowly turned around, as the person approached. _'No…'_ When she fully turned around, it was none other than **Hiwatari, **the "father" of Satoshi.

Azusa felt as if her whole stomach decided to turn around, and her voice was unable to operate. She stayed frozen where she stood, looking horrified. On the other hand, **Hiwatari **was smiling. "Hello, Azusa." Azusa's moth opened and closed, no sounds coming out. He kept going, "I just had a call from Satoshi, and he just told me the oddest thing ever."

He paused, keeping his smiling face on. "He told me that you were part of Hiwatari's. I wonder where he got that from?" He took a step closer to Azusa, in which she sank back to the ground, shaking in fear. Her face had fear all over it, her eyes looking vulnerable, as if it was a mouse against a hungry lion.

"It seems like I should strengthen the power of that seal." **Hiwatari's** hand moved towards Azusa, and when he touched her arm where her mark was, she flinched, but made no move to go against him. "Good girl." He muttered, and muttered another word afterwards, sending pain through her arm, which caused her to scream in agony.

"I do hope you understand, Azusa. I can not let you pass any more information on my plans to Satoshi anymore. And I do hope you are smart enough to not to, after you see what pain it can cause to speak anymore about it." With that, he turned, and walked away, leaving Azusa on the ground, looking helpless, a bird with broken wing.

Everyone in school were gone, all going home, since the midterm test was coming up. They all needed all the time they got, so no one heard her scream, no one saw **Hiwatari** enter and leave the school grounds, looking satisfied.

Who heard it were Daisuke and Satoshi, who were still on campus, thinking on what they heard. Satoshi was slowly catching up, the information slowly sinking in. He was on the other side of where Azusa was, leaning on a wall, thinking on what he heard.

"Ageha…" He whispered, the whole thing clicking in his head…She was Ageha! Right after he figured everything out, he heard the scream. He jerked away from his thoughts, and without hesitating, he ran straight to where the scream came form. What made him do it, who knows? Maybe he wanted to catch the other thief? Or did he feel sorry for the girl, who is suffering, under _his_ commands? Or something else?

He ran, until he bumped into Daisuke, who also seemed to be going to the same direction. "Miss Azusa?" Daisuke asked, and when Satoshi nodded, they both ran to where they heard another scream, cry of suffering of the pain she was receiving, a punishment for what she had done.

When they reached to where she was, they found her on the ground, in a tight ball, her right hand over her left arm, over the mark, that was burning bright blood red color, and to top it off, blood was coming out of it.

"Miss Azusa!" Daisuke panicked, and he ran to her, but before he reached her, Satoshi was already there, trying to pry her arm off the bleeding arm.

"Azusa, let go, let me look at it!" Satoshi was saying, but Azusa could not hear, the pain was killing her, her whole arm was hurting, along with her whole body. It was as if she was being compressed by a big truck, squishing her until she was nothing. "Azusa!" Satoshi yelled, quite angry now.

As if she heard him or the pain was taking her energy, her hand slowly lost pressure on her right hand, allowing Satoshi to take it off, to examine the arm. Daisuke gasped at the mark, so she _was_ Ageha. But why didn't she say so?

'_She probably couldn't, remember how she looked pained? This is probably something that keeps her from talking anymore, and…I don't know, but maybe spilling too much has caused this mark thing to cause her ore suffering?' _Dark replied, he himself getting very angry, at hurting a girl like her. _'No one has the right to hurt girls like this.'_

'_Daisuke, tell Hiwatari to get to your house with her, this place will attract too much attention, people might come.'_ Dark said to him, quickly thinking of his plan. _'Maybe your mom can do something, maybe loosen up the pain or something, or seal the mark itself.'_

Nodding, Daisuke repeated what Dark said. Seeing that that was most likely the best idea, Satoshi pulled Azusa up who was trying to move away, and forced her to stay still on his back, her bleeding arm twitching, her mark still burning red.

"Who…" Azusa started, confused. Who was there? Her vision was blurry; all she could see was blue hair…"Sa…toshi?" Those were her last words, before she feinted, with another jolt of pain.

"Azusa-chan?" Someone asked, shaking her. Azusa groaned, trying to remember what happened last time she was awake. Who would be there to wake her up, when she lived with no one else? Or…was she at her house?

Her eyes flew open, and she flew up onto her feet, but her knees buckled at the same moment when she stood up, sending her back down onto the bed, an unfamiliar yet familiar woman in front of her, looking worriedly. "Who are you?" Azusa asked, trying to get back up, and edge far away from the woman as possible at the same time.

The woman smiled softly at her, her voice equally soft. "I am Daisuke's mother." She said, and another woman walked into the room, holding a tray with what looked to be a warm mug of tea, with soup, both steaming. "Thanks **Toa,** I am sure you are hungry dear, would you like this tea and soup?"

Azusa moved her eyes to the tray, to the woman carrying the tray, to Daisuke's mother. She suddenly felt her stomach lurching, as if leaping for the soup. She was _hungry_. Nodding, Azusa kept her eyes on the two. "I would love them, thank you." She said, "But…why am I here?"

As she took the tea, and sipped the first gulp, she felt very refreshed, sending warmth through her. It was not only that she felt, she slowly remembered what happened. "I…" Her eyes swung over to her left arm, and to her surprise, she saw that it was bandaged, clearly taken good care of.

"I took care of that, honey." Daisuke's mother said, "I also loosened up some of the seal curse for you, so that the pain you were getting should be gone…but then again, you were sleeping for 3 whole days."

Azusa choked on her soup. _Thee whole days!_ "I WHAT!" Azusa yelled, but realizing she had blurted out, she clamped her mouth shut, looking as if waiting for a blow.

To Azusa's great surprise, Daisuke's mother just smiled. "I was going to wake you up earlier, but I figured you needed the sleep after loosing so much of your energy. But…today, you were looking as if you had a horrible nightmare, I thought I should wake you." To Azusa's still questioning look, she kept going. "You have been out for 3 days, Dai and Satoshi-kun brought you in from school, and at that time, your arm and you yourself looked horrible."

Azusa was indeed shocked. "I'm sorry to have interrupted earlier; I was just surprised that I was asleep for 3 days…" She said, her face down, her eyes up, looking like a child who was looking guilty.

"Oh no, it's all right." She replied, offering her soup. "Here, I won't do anything to you if you interrupt, as long as it's not purposely and annoying." She chuckled.

This was very different from what Azusa went through; her life so far had been horrible, especially because she was under **Hiwatari**. "Thank you." She said, and took a sip of the soup. She felt the warm liquid tickle down her throat. She gulped it all down, and when she finished it, she noticed that Towa, or what she heard Daisuke's mother call her, holding another bowl of soup.

"Go ahead, drink up, it's full of nutrients, it'll help you recover faster." Towa said, offering the soup. "I cooked it myself." She grinned.

Taking it, and handing the empty bowl back, Azusa finished her second bowl. When she finished, she turned to Daisuke's mother. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Niwa…For everything, you have done so much things for me."

"No problem, any friend of Daisuke's is always welcome." She replied, smiling.

Azusa looked at the sheets on her lap, looking dull. "I am not really Daisuke's friend." She replied in a whisper. "I am more like his enemy."

Daisuke's mother raised her eyebrow, confused. "The whole thing bout you being Ageha?" She asked.

Azusa whipped towards her, her eyes huge. "You know?" As she thought, if the other person knew, Azusa's arm wasn't hurting, and she wanted this advantage for such a long time.

"Dai told me, when he brought you. Well, actually, Satoshi-kun had you on his back, he was carrying you. Dai explained what he heard, and Satoshi-kun explained what your hints meant."

Azusa smiled. "I am glad you know. You do not know how long I wanted someone else to know, except for…" She stopped abruptly; her arm was hurting again, a warning signal. "Never mind." She said, looking away.

"Oh." Daisuke's mother said, knowing why. "It's your arm, isn't it?" Azusa nodded. "Then don't go telling who it is, because I don't want to see you in that state ever again." She chuckled, and stood up. "I'm sure we can solve this soon, Azusa-chan, don't worry, we'll try to get you off of whoever's controlling you." She turned to the clock. "Dai and Satoshi-kun should be coming home soon."

"Satoshi?" Azusa asked, puzzled. Since when was Satoshi and Daisuke friends? Well, they were, but to the point of coming over? They knew each other as Krad and Dark, right?

"Yes, Satoshi has been coming everyday, to check up on you." She chuckled. "He seemed very worried." A sound of door clicking cut her off. "Oh, they are back." Daisuke's mother said, and she walked over to the door, leading to the hallway. "Dai-sweetie, Azusa-chan had woken up!"

"Really?" A voice answered, and footsteps were heard, coming to the room.

Azusa smiled to see Daisuke entering, but blushed when she saw Satoshi closely following him. "Uh, hi." She muttered.

"Miss Azusa, you're all right!" Daisuke said, running to her, and sitting on a stool next to her bed. "I'm so glad, I was so worried!"

Satoshi came soundlessly to the other stool, and sat down, his eyes never leaving her. Azusa looked anywhere but his eyes, those piercing eyes that looked as if he saw everything through her. "Daisuke, Mrs. Niwa, and the crow, please leave this room. I need to talk to Azusa alone." He said, never leaving his eyes off of her.

Daisuke hesitated, but nodded. With that, he closed the door after he left the room, after his mother and Towa exited. Azusa finally looked up, and smiled at Satoshi. "Hey Hiwatar-san. Thank you very…"

Satoshi cut her off, looking very serious. "I looked you up." He said. "You are called the Eternal Butterfly, and you are a sculpture, like you said, made in America. Then my **_father_ **made you come alive, and to act as a student at my school. Why."

Azusa did not open her mouth; she kept his shut, in fear of the whole pain again. She bit her bottom lip, daring not to talk, her eyes not focused onto him anymore, but to the sheets on her lap.

Seeing this, Satoshi sighed. "I guess you can't talk about it…" He said, "You can't go against him…and if you talk, you get that whole pain thing you were suffering three days ago." Azusa nodded. "Why do you work under him, or can you not say that as well?"

Azusa nodded once again. "The whole thing is under a contract," She winced; her right hand over her left arm once again. Just a little hovering over the topic wouldn't hurt, right? "I can not talk anymore than this, as of now, I am feeling a little pain…"

"Then don't." Satoshi said, getting up, one hand under his chin, thinking. "What troubles me is that you said you weren't trained to steal…then why did you steal?"

"I stole it because…I wanted to." Azusa replied after a moment. "I wanted to see who Dark was. I also wanted to see Krad, but hey, I know about the whole thing." She shrugged. "I…also wanted the Eternal Tiara because…I don't know, I wanted it."

"I see." Satoshi replied. "How long have you been alive?"

Azusa paused, but answered, her eyes still not looking into his. "I should be celebrating my 5th year next month." She looked at her lap, tears dropping down suddenly. "On that day…" She jolted, and her eyes grew wide, and she made an odd choking noise. Clutching her left arm, she kept back her scream of agony, gritting her teeth.

Satoshi had jumped out of his seat, and yelled for help. Daisuke and his mother ran into the room, both looking alarmed. Azusa's eyes were closed tight, biting her bottom lip until it bled.

"Azusa!" Azusa heard Satoshi yell her name, before she lost all her senses, only seeing darkness…

Akanishi-san: OOC. OOC! Yikes. Yeah. I knew I had to tweak Satoshi...but yeah...way too much OOC. Anyway...review plz


	4. Chapter 4

Akanishi-san: Yeah...anyway...here it is. Im not even going to try giving an excuse...yes...this time...it was lazyness. Sorry.

Ch4

"_Azusa, is that what you really wish to do?"_

Azusa jolted up from her sleep panting, her eyes wide. As a habit, Azusa placed her right hand over her left arm, and noticed that it was still throbbing, and a new bandage was over it. She looked around, to see that she was in the room she awoke in before, and she was not the only one in the room.

Satoshi was next to her bed sitting on a chair, his eyes closed. Evening out her breathing, Azusa studied him. Although she was actually born in Hiwatari household, she never really talked to him, or even met him, obviously since he did not know her. She knew him, however since she was born, and always watched him.

She smiled softly at him. He now knew what she was, and where she came from. Even though he knew so much…she still one thing hidden from him, and Azusa intended on keeping it as a secret. Swinging her leg to the side to get up, she slowly got up and grabbing a blanket that was on her and placed it on Satoshi's sleeping form. Smiling, she made her way to the door and left the room without making another sound.

She looked down the hallway to see that it was dark, and seeing a clock she noticed that it was 9 PM. walking down the hallway she noticed that someone was still up, and peeked into the living room to see a man with dark black hair in the room with Daisuke.

Noticing her looking, the man smiled. "Hey, why don't you come in?" He asked, and Daisuke also turned around and smiled.

"Hey Miss Azusa," He greeted, waving a hand. "Feeling better?"

Nodding, Azusa entered the room, smiling shyly at them. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." She took a seat next to them offered by the man. She bowed to the man, "I assume you are the master of the house, please to meet you, and I once again thank you for your kindness."

Daisuke's father chuckled, waving a hand at her to look back up. "Any friend of Daisuke's is my friend." He smiled. "So Azusa-chan, right? I heard you are a sculpture."

Azusa nodded. "Yes, if Satoshi has not yet told you, I am called the Eternal Butterfly." She flicked her hand, and a pair of butterfly wings sprang from her back, covering her. When the wings opened, the one with the wings was indeed Ageha, with her blonde hair and blue eyes peering at them. "I am Ageha, I am sorry to have caused trouble." With another flick of hand she whispered a word, and in her hand was a beautiful tiara. "This is the Eternal Tiara I stole." She placed the tiara on the desk.

Kousuke took the tiara and examined it. "Seems you took out its powers." He said, handing it over to Daisuke. "Daisuke, please take it to the underground room."

Daisuke complied and walked out, giving Ageha a curious look as he passed her. Ageha nodded, and she turned back to Azusa form. "Yes, I did take its powers. I needed it to…" She stopped, wincing.

Kousuke held up his hand. "Whatever it is, do not tell me. I am sure just telling me that much is hurting you." Azusa opened her mouth again, but he shook his head. "No, even if you are an enemy coming from the Hiwatari's, you are no threat right now. Besides, girls should not suffer."

Azusa smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Niwa." She said. Silence passed, until Azusa broke the silence, the feat finally catching up to her. "What day is today?" She asked.

"You have been out only since today. 3 days and a half you've been out." He chuckled. "That seal right there seems to be giving you lots of trouble."

Azusa jumped out of her seat, her eyes dancing with fear. "I…Mr. Hiwatari would wonder where I have gone, oh, I don't know…" She stuttered on her words, her eyes looking vulnerable, on verge of tears fear in her eyes.

"I took care of **Father**." A voice said, and turning around, she saw Satoshi entering the room. "He knows you are with me. I told him I found out, there was no other way for me to cover for you."

Azusa nodded, feeling a little better. "I see." Well, she knew she was going to have to go through punishment after this anyway. "Hiwatari-san, I haven't thanked you yet for taking care of me." She bowed. "Thank you."

Satoshi said nothing, but took a seat next to her, and following that, Daisuke returned, taking a seat as well. Azusa fidgeted, and spoke. "I feel that I should tell you guys of…" She stopped, wincing.

"No." Kousuke said again, shaking his head. "You should not tell us."

"But I _should_ tell you." Azusa replied, but seeing him shake his head, she sighed in defeat. "I don't understand. I'm your _enemy_, I am someone who will be a potential life threatening person!" She jumped out of her seat, looking quite angered, one hand holding the left arm which was burning. "I…"

Her eyes grew huge when she felt an impact meet her stomach, making her fall unconscious. Before she fell, she saw the blue hair and the eyes looking at her. Somehow, they looked worried…

When Azusa opened her eyes once again, she felt someone shaking her. "Miss Azusa, get up, we'll be late for school!" Groggily getting up she looked around to see that she was once again in the room she woke up in twice.

"School…?" She mumbled, getting up. Snapping her eyes open, she leaped up. "How long have I been asleep for?" She asked, catching her school uniform Daisuke tossed to her.

"Last time you were up was last night, and hurry!" With that, he exited the room.

Feeling not so bad, Azusa quickly dressed into her school uniform and walked into the living room. There she saw that Satoshi was still there, and they were all eating. "Azusa-chan, sit here. Toast or rice?" Towa asked.

"Uh, rice please." Azusa replied, taking her seat. She slowly let the event from last night sink into her head, and she sent a glare at Satoshi to remember that he had stopped her from talking. What she was going to say would have saved their lives! Next month…But bowl of rice cut her thoughts, and she ate, feeling hunger taking over her.

Breakfast done, the three exited the house after Satoshi and Azusa said their thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Niwa. ((Sorry, but I had to cut out Grandpa…haha, I was lazy to insert him))

"Hiwatari-san, why did you stop me." Azusa asked as they walked.

"I don't want you to say anymore than what you can say wincing." Satoshi replied. "If you do try again, I will stop you."

Azusa glared at him, looking angered. "Once again, I ask, I am your _enemy_. What does it matter to you if I get hurt? Besides, I am an object, nothing less, nothing more. After **Hiwatari** is done with what I am supposed to do," She winced, but kept going. "I am most likely to go back as a statue."

Satoshi kept silent, and Daisuke stopped her from yelling more. "Miss Azusa, Hiwatari's just worried for you." He felt Satoshi glare at him, but kept talking. "Hiwatari is just worried, neither him nor I want to see you suffering." He grinned. "I told you, even if you are an enemy; we aren't enemies while we are in this form."

Azusa kept her glare on them, but sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I will tell you one thing." She paused, bracing for pain. "I _will_ be your enemy next month. Whether you like it or not, and whether I like it or not." They had reached the school, and with those words, she parted, gritting her teeth from the pain.

"Azusa!" Takeshi yelled when she walked into the classroom. "Thank goodness you're back! We have chosen the play theme and everything is all set, we just need to practice!"

"So, what's the story?" Azusa asked, grinning. She was good at acting, she was born to be an actoress, as a tool for **Hiwatari**.

Takeshi grinned and handed her a book. "Look at it, they are your lines. Have you heard of Lithus and Minami?" Azusa nodded. "We tweaked the story a little, so the story goes like this: Dark and Krad has always been enemies since they were small, stealing for the same thing, competing for the same things. Then once day a new thief named Ageha appears, and steals an item Dark and Krad was going for before them. At that point, they fell for the butterfly girl.

Like you suggested, we are having three thieves normal looking teenagers, and the girl identity of Ageha enters the two's class. Ageha tells them her identity soon as they had moment to themselves, and they both try to get her heat and everything. Ageha tells them that whoever could steal the Tear Drops first will get her heart.

Dark that night realized that he had not really fallen for Ageha. He had only said he loved her because Krad liked her. Telling that to Krad who was his enemy and friend, he promises to let Krad take the Tear Drops to win her heart.

On the night the two tries to get the Tear Drops, they finally realize they have been set up. Ageha was someone who was working for someone else, and was trying to frame them. Both Dark and Krad understood she was being forced, so they tried to save her. Dark in the process was killed because he protected Krad, and before he died, he tells Krad to make sure he tells her how he feels.

The man who was in charge then tries to kill Krad. However, Ageha saves him, by taking the blow for him. She tells him before she dies that she had fallen for him since they first met, and she loved him.

When she died, Krad was devastated in losing 2 of his most precious people, and he kills the man. However, the attack costed his own life."

Azusa's mouth was wide open. Half of the story was true…! _'I never noticed that story is similar…'_ She thought. "Uh…do they all have to die?" She asked. She felt quite uneasy thinking of Daisuke and Satoshi die because of her…it actually might happen, she thought, and she hated it.

"That's the whole point." Takeshi said, grinning. "So memorize this, we start this today!" With that, he trotted away, grinning.

Taking her seat, she sighed. _'This story…is quite all the same…except the fact that Krad liking Ageha…_' She stretched, and something clicked in her head. She jumped out of her seat, and turned around. Seeing that Satoshi was not in his seat, she ran out of the room, the script in her hands. Reaching the roof, she reached Satoshi, who was leaning on the rail. "Did you read this?" Azusa asked, approaching him, holding out a certain page.

Turning around to face her, Satoshi nodded. "Yes."

"Then, I think it's safe to say that this is what I will be doing." She said. And indeed, she felt no pain. She was talking about a book, and the seal was not smart enough to detect this. How come she didn't think about this earlier?

Satoshi took the script and read it again. "Betrayal?" He asked. "Because you work under my father. I obviously knew that part." He shrugged.

"Yes, but they end up dying." She said, firing up again. "Don't you understand?"

"No." Satoshi replied. "I don't. I don't understand why you have to suffer under him, to be controlled by him. And I also don't understand why you try to tell us when you get hurt in the process of it."

"What do you care!" Azusa yelled, quiet enough so it won't cause a ruckus, but quite loud. "I am your _enemy_, Hiwatari-san! I can cause you death!"

Satoshi looked straight into her eyes, he himself looking irritated. "I don't want to see you suffer under his control!" He growled. "I don't enjoy seeing you hurting, trying to save me! By seeing you getting hurt, I get hurt as well! I might as well do what Krad did in the story!"

Azusa's eyes were wide now, more of shocked than angered now. "Why do you care…?" She asked, and she felt her eyes sting. "Why do you care about me…? When your life is in danger?"

"Same goes to you." He replied, looking at her.

"I care about you more than myself because I am a sculpture; I am really not a life!" Tears started flow, she wiped it away, but more came. "And…And…" She stammered, but she got her words out, looking up at him now, "Because I love you…I've watched you soon as I saw you, soon as I was born…Did you not see me all this time?" She whispered her words, sobbing. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of me…"

Azusa felt arms wrap around herself, and she looked up to see Satoshi hugging her. "Don't say stuff like that…I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want to see you hurting." He paused. "And I mean it." He said, his words in a soft whisper.

Azusa buried her face into his shirt, crying. "Satoshi, I just don't know what to do," She sobbed. "I will be a potential life threat to both of you, Daisuke and you! I was created to hurt, I was created to kill you!" She yelled, and at that same time, a cry of pain escaped her.

Satoshi pulled her away, and seeing her pained look, he tore her left sleeves, looking angered. "Stupid! Why did you say that!" He yelled, glaring at her, seeing that her mark was bleeding again, burning red in color.

"I don't want to see you…hurt…" She whispered, strength leaving her. "I don't…want to hurt you…"

Satoshi felt her go limp in his arms, and felt the blood dripping onto the ground. "AZUSA!"

Akanishi-san: Wow…she's been fainting every chapter. ROFLMAO! Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Akanishi-san: Yeah…it takes such a long time for me to update. I've been officially kicked off the internet, so I have to update like…every now and then. But the good thing it, I have been typing this story. I have officially completed this story. 7 Chapter long! Woot! And I shall upload it soon as I can sneak on!

Ch5

Azusa groaned as she got up in a sitting position on the bed she was on. Her vision still blurry, she looked around. She was in a well organized room, simple furniture around her.

"Where am I?" She asked, moving over to the edge of the bet to get up. She got up, and walked to the door of the room quietly. She opened the door cautiously, and peeked into the next room.

She let out a small sigh of relief to see Satoshi sleeping on the couch. So she was at his house…Wait…HIS house? Azusa still in her stealth mode kept quiet, but panicked in the inside. She was in BIG trouble with **Hiwatari**. Not only did she reveal so much to the 2 angels, she now got close to Satoshi.

She chuckled to herself quietly on that. _'Heh, like that would ever happen…why would anyone love a sculpture?'_ Her smile faded and she walked over to the sleeping form of Satoshi. She stood over him for a moment, brushing his bangs slightly off his eyes. She smiled at him and she turned to get her stuff and go, but a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

She yelped, surprised as she fell onto the couch, or more specifically, on Satoshi. "Hiwatari-san!" She yelled, trying to get free.

"What happened to calling me Satoshi?" He asked, getting up, Azusa still on his lap. "We aren't complete strangers and you were only ordered to act like we never met, right?"

Azusa blushed, and looked away. "Fine, let me go, Satoshi." She said, trying to get back up, hiding her red face from him.

However, Satoshi's hand was tight on her arm, and he kept her firmly. "That was stupid." He growled. "What you did today was plain stupid. Why did you tell me?"

"I already told you why." Azusa replied casually, trying to smile. "I only wanted to tell you what I was going to do."

"But I said also, I didn't like seeing you get hurt trying to save me." He replied, looking at her seriously. "Don't say anything else, ever." His hand tightened. "I'm not letting you go until you promise to say no more."

Azusa did not reply, looking anywhere but him. "Satoshi, I…" She was going to tell him she can not promise that, and she was going to tell him everything, but Satoshi's piercing eyes stopped her.

"Azusa?" He asked.

After a moment of silence, she nodded in defeat. "Fine." She said.

Satisfied, Satoshi let go, Azusa jumping off of him quickly. "I promise for now, but that doesn't mean I won't say anything when the time comes." She said, "You need to know when it comes. And that also doesn't mean I can't _do_ anything to protect you."

"Azusa…"

"No, Satoshi." She cut him off, "and you have to promise one thing when the time comes." She smiled at him. "This you have to promise me, Satoshi." She paused. "I want you to promise me, that you will never forget me."

Satoshi frowned. "Forget you?" He repeated the question.

Azusa nodded. "And…if I become a threat to your life, then…" She looked away from him, walking over to the sliding window that led to the balcony. Opening it, she stepped out of the room. "You have to kill me." She turned towards him, and smiling, she leaped off the balcony.

Satoshi leaped out of his seat and ran out, his eyes wide. "Azusa!" He yelled, but she was gone, she somehow used her skills to land safely, and waving at him from the first floor, she walked away.

Satoshi slumped to the ground, confused with everything. "Why kill you?" He asked himself. "You know I can't do that…"

'_Why?'_ A voice asked.

Satoshi growled, glaring. "Shut up, Krad." He snarled.

'_Is she special to you?'_ He kept on, ignoring him._ 'If you don't like to see her get hurt, it's obvious you care for her. But…to what extent?'_

"Shut up!" Satoshi yelled, punching the balcony wall. It was NOT true! He doesn't care for anyone!

'_They why were you angry when you saw her suffering for you? Why did you go through the trouble of taking care for her? Why were you angry when she told you…'_ He chuckled, _'To kill her?'_

Satoshi once again punched the wall, growling his frustration. It was NOT true!

'_Why did you embrace her? Why are you nice to her?'_ Krad kept on, chuckling. _'Do you love her?'_

Satoshi's eyes were wide, and spoke what Krad had said. "I…love her?"

He never learned of the word "love" before, he never really learned anything that meant "affection" towards anyone. He never had his mother's love or his father's. He only learned friendship with Daisuke few years ago. And he does have some fan girls, but he didn't care for anyone of them. Azusa was special, he admitted it, but to the point of love? He asked himself why couple of times, but he always resolved to think that she was interesting because she was under **Hiwatari's** command. Plus, more interested because she might cause destruction for him.

But if she was someone to cause him to death or pain…why would he care if she got hurt?

"Azusa…" he whispered.

"I wonder where Miss Azusa and Hiwatari were today in school?" Daisuke asked.

'_They are probably together. I bet Hiwatari is trying to get information out of her.'_ Dark replied, thinking about it himself. _'That Azusa girl, she says she will be a life threat to us…I wonder why? What can she do?'_

Daisuke stretched, petting his pet Wiz ((With, w/e you all call it)). "I don't know…Mom is searching the Eternal Butterfly right now, but she says she can't find anything so far…She says it's well hidden."

A small knock made Daisuke look out the window, and he saw none other than Azusa there, looking at him through the window, grinning.

"Miss Azusa!" Daisuke yelled, and he hurriedly opened the window and let her in. "What are you doing here? What happened today?"

Azusa walked into the room, smiling at him. "Long story." Azusa rolled her eyes, but her serious face snapped on her. "I need to ask you and Dark a favor." She said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, confused at her sudden change.

"The Eternal Butterfly is in **Hiwatari's** office. I want to ask you a favor…can you please steal it with me? Before next month, before my 5th year of birth comes." She took out a picture that was in her pocket. "This is what it looks like." She handed the picture to the thief.

On the picture was a sculpture, a small compact looking, yet there were so much detail in it. It had a woman sitting on a large log, her hand outstretched in front of her, a butterfly fluttering on it. Her long hair was curvy, and she wore long dress looking clothing. The most significant feature of the sculpture was that her face did not show soft look as the sculpture it self looked, but an enraged look to it.

Azusa smiled sadly. "I am the Eternal Butterfly." She said, "I was made by a sculpture that made things like this, soft looking from the outside, yet in the heart of the sculpture, it is only betrayal and anger. That…" She sighed. "Is me.

"I wanted to know if you are willing to help me steal it." She fidgeted. "I know I shouldn't be asking you favor, I might endanger you, but…I know I'm selfish, but I want to make sure Satoshi and you will be safe. On my 5th birth date, the play will begin."

Daisuke looked up at her. "You mean the play we are going to play in class?" He asked.

Azusa nodded. "I…" She winced, and quickly went around what she was going to say. "Ageha in the play works under the other man. He wants her to destroy the 2 thieves, Krad and Dark so he could have power. Ageha betrays him, for she loves the white angel, and she will end up dying." She paused. "But I don't like for Krad and Dark dies, so I want to change the plot." She smiled. "By destroying the main source of her power."

'_Is she saying that she only wants to save us?'_ Dark asked in almost a whisper. _'But she doesn't care about her own life?'_

"Change the plot; you mean you too, will stay alive." Daisuke asked, he himself getting worried. "You mean you too will stay with us…"

Azusa smiled bitterly. "I don't belong in this world." She said, "It's better for me to be sealed back anyway. However…When I return to my original self, I want you to destroy me…"

Daisuke gasped his eyes wide. "Why?" He almost yelled. "You've only known us for a little while!"

Azusa shook her head. "No, I've know Satoshi all my life. Soon as I was born, I saw him. Although he did not know me, I knew him. Since I was born, I fell in love with him." She smiled at Daisuke. "You and Riku are my first friends. I've never talked to anyone other than **Hiwatari** and my trainers, and I was so happy to have met you and become friends." She chuckled softly in a sorrowful way. "I care about you guys more than anything…and like I said, my life is nothing compared to you guys, who are real. It's better this way, I am merely a sculpture, only born to obey. I was created to betray, remember?"

Azusa smiled bitterly, "Tonight, 8 PM, meet me at my apartment, its 881 Miramonte apartment complex." With that, she leaped backwards and disappeared.

"Should we tell Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked after long moment of silence.

'_No,'_ Dark replied softly. _'I don't think Azusa will want him to know…if she did, she would have asked him for help…Besides, if we tell Satoshi, I'm sure…he won't be happy about this.'_

Daisuke nodded grimly, not knowing what to think. "Miss Azusa…" He whispered, "Wants to die for us…She wants to help us…who she only met for only a little while…"

Dark sighed. _'Azusa like she said herself, she's a sculpture…sculpture made to betray…if what she says is true, then…Azusa was created to destroy us, to kill us for **Hiwatari's** purposes.'_ He paused. _'I think it's best this way…I think…she wants to be free, too from his clutches.'_

Daisuke sunk onto a couch. "I thought butterfly's symbol was 'freedom'?" He asked, burying his face into his hands.

'_Then it will be our job to set her free…' _

The night came soon, and Dark swiftly landed on the terrace of Azusa's apartment complex, and knocked on the window softly. The sliding window opened, revealing Ageha, her blue eyes looking into Dark's, showing sorrow.

"Thanks for coming." She said, getting out. "Here," She said, handing him a key. "There really isn't anything in there, but you can take anything in there you want. There are some powerful things in there." She shrugged, and jumping off of the railing, she spread her butterfly wings, taking the lead.

Dark followed, pocketing the key. It hurt him to think that she was doing all of this for them, but…like he thought earlier, it was for the best. Being alive and working under **Hiwatari** will be just like staying in jail, chained. She would be more free when she leaves…

They flew silently, and in the distance, they saw the mansion. "Thank you, Dark." Azusa said, smiling, nearing.

"Save the thanks for when you are free." He replied, trying to grin. But something caught his eye, forcing him to look carefully at a figure in front of the gates to the house where they were headed. "Is that…Hiwatari? The Jr, I mean." He asked, pointing.

Ageha frowned and looked down as well, and her eyes widened to see that indeed, it was him. She muttered a curse, "Why is he here?" She whispered.

It seemed from above that he was trying to get in, and the guards were trying to stop him. Yells could be heard, and from that, Ageha, or Azusa's eyes watered.

"Let me in!" He yelled, trying to get in, many guards trying to stop him. "Let me talk to him! Give me the Eternal Butterfly! I won't let him! I won't let him hurt her!" He kicked a guard grabbing him and tried to surge over again, only to fail, having another grab him. "Let me go! Someone I care for is in trouble because of him! I won't stand and wait to watch her suffer!"

((Wow...OOC! lol.))

Dark smiled softly. "Seems like someone cares for you a lot." He said casually, hovering over them now. Ageha continued to tear, trying to stay balanced with her emotions.

Satoshi froze when he felt a small drop of water land on his cheek. He jerked and looked up, his eyes widened to see Ageha and Dark there, flying over him. He felt his heart tighten to see her crying, and felt it tighten harder to realize _why _they were there…

"NO!" He yelled, trying to get past the guards, who were still holding him down. "Don't!

Ageha's wings carried her slowly down, and with a flick of her hand, the guards around Satoshi suddenly dropped, falling asleep. Landing on the ground, Ageha smiled bitterly to him. "Satoshi…" She whispered, and with a gust of wind, she was in her Azusa form. She stepped forward, and hugged him tightly. "Good-bye." She whispered.

Satoshi tried to say something, but he felt sleep slowly take over him. "A…zusa…" He whispered, falling onto the ground. The last thing he saw was her smiling at him with teary eyes.

Akanishi-san: I think I am THE laziest person alive. I don't think anyone is reading this now, since like...im not updating a lot. sigh anyway, here's chapter 5 for those who still care. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Akanishi-san: So...finally at last...the original ending. So this will be continuing, since i kinda felt like it...and i felt sorry for them. XD haha, you'll know what I mean soon.

Ch6

Back in Ageha form, she and Dark ran through corridors of the house, guided by Ageha. "This way." She whispered, turning a corner.

"Was it wise to leave Satoshi outside like that?" Dark asked.

Ageha nodded, trying to stop herself from crying. "Yes…that was for the best." She smiled, and as she turned another corner, she leaped backwards and pushed Dark back in the process.

"Wha-" Dark growled, shoved back, offended. But the next this he saw, he saw a bullet hit Ageha on the left shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, Ageha stayed silent, her right hand over her left shoulder. "**Hiwatari**, how nice of you to show up." She growled.

Out of the corner, **Hiwatari** walked towards them, the gun in his hand aimed at Ageha. "How nice to see you two working together." He replied, looking at Dark. "I worry that you are going to betray me?"

Ageha nodded, chuckling. "I'm sick of working under you."

He shrugged, pointing the gun at Ageha's heart. "Fine." He said, "I assume this is for Satoshi?"

Ageha nodded, smiling. "And for Dark, Daisuke, Riku, and everyone in the world." She said, "Go on, shoot me. Then I won't have to go through the trouble of destroying the stupid sculpture."

"Oh, but you forgot that I can always re-incarnate you." He chuckled.

Ageha sneered at him. "Oh, but _you_ forget that I can always do the same thing. You forget that I was created to betray." She chuckled. "Besides, even if I do get killed here, when I get reborn again, I'll make sure you destroy the sculpture. Without it, I won't come back."

He shrugged. "Ageha, do you think you will be the only sculpture I can turn to?"

Ageha shrugged back. "It's not my problem for you to keep turning on other sculptures, but mark my words, I bet that none of them would love working under you, and WILL betray you in the end."

Using this as a chance, Dark lunged forward, and knocked the gun away as he kicked his legs, making him loose his balance and fall.

Grabbing the gun, Ageha leaped forward, "This way!" She yelled, Dark followed without another word, only to sneer at **Hiwatari** who fell to the ground.

Ageha led them to a double door, kicking it open, they entered a huge ball room. In the center of the room, a cased object on a podium glistened from the light. A tag on it read: Eternal Butterfly.

Running to it, Ageha shattered the case open, and took it out. "Hurry! I can't destroy it myself, someone else has to do it for me." She yelled, throwing it to Dark.

However, before it reached his hands, someone else had become aware of what was going on.

* * *

**((AN: From this point on, the story will be a continuation story. If you want this story to end in the original way I was thinking of, scroll down until I say: ORIGINAL ENDING. So you can read it from there for the original. So yeah. Anyway, that's all))**

* * *

Satoshi slowly woke up, the darkness coming clear now, seeing the dark sky with stars dancing above. He groggily got up, momentarily confused. His eyes snapped open to finally realize what had just happened, horror striking him. He jumped to his feet, and started to run, jumping over the guards. He ran through the huge front garden, and he felt himself sweating as he ran into the house, through corridors and bunch. But he didn't' care. His only thoughts were on Azusa…

'_Please, don't let me be late!'_ He thought to himself over and over again, turning corners of the narrow hallways.

But things did not always go as he wanted. Dark had caught the artifact, and he quickly pulled a feather. He hesitated, and seeing that, Ageha narrowed her eyes. "Hurry!" She growled, running to the door way. "I can hear **Hiwatari **coming. And…someone else…" She paled, to feel who it was. "Hurry!" She yelled, and before she could say more, Dark heard her slump to the ground, whimpering.

Dark turned around to see Ageha on the floor, one hand holding over her left arm, blood slowly dripping through her fingers. "Ageha!" Dark cried out, and ran to her side, the sculpture still in his hands.

"Break it!" Ageha gasped in air, trying to take in the pain. Her arm was hurting terribly; she felt the pain all over her body, not just the arm. She felt as if there was a huge truck going slowly and painfully over her, taking its time to see her suffer.

"Hand it over." Someone said, and out of the darkness much to their disgust, **Hiwatari** came, gripping something in his hands.

Dark scanned his hands, to see that he was holding a small artifact. He frowned, trying to figure it out. However, the man had no mercy, **Hiwatari** gripped his hand tighter, and from that, Ageha cried out more pain, and blood continued to steadily flow.

Dark then finally understood. The thing he was holding was what was making her suffer…and if he did not hand it over…Dark slowly got up, and holding out the sculpture, he walked to him. "Take it." He growled. "But let her go."

"Dark…NO!" Ageha cried out, trying to get up. "Don't!"

However, Dark had passed the artifact, and from that, Ageha's pain reduced into numbness. "There is a good girl and boy." He sneered, cuddling the Eternal Butterfly. "I won't have you two destroying it. To create one to life means that the art must have lots of emotion and a will to live…and it's pretty hard to find that kind of art. I've been looking for over 10 years, and I finally found one, and I'm not going to let go of it so easily."

Ageha growled, stumbling up, Dark helping her. "Why did you do that!" She growled, her eyes burning with anger.

Dark smirked. "Because I saw something coming." He looked over to their enemy, Ageha following his gaze. And as soon as Ageha looked over, someone had tackled **Hiwatari** from the back, making him stumble, letting the artifact fall. Dark easily caught the artifact, handing it to Ageha. He also swooped down and grabbed the smaller artifact in his hands, the one that was controlling Ageha.

The man cursed, and tried to get it once again, to fail, Dark sneering at him. "Heh, now you can't do anything about it." He chuckled, turning to the person who had knocked the man down. "Good job, I have to say." He said.

Satoshi panted, leaning on the door frame for support. He kept up his heavy breathing, watching Dark knock his foster father out with magic. As soon as his breathing leveled a bit, his eyes turned to Ageha, who was looking at him with shocked eyes, also tinted with sorrow.

"Why did you come?" She asked with shaking voice, the sculpture still in her arms.

Satoshi tried to smile, but feeling Dark watching, he held it back. They were only reserved for private use. Only for certain someone. "I came because…" He glanced at Dark. He didn't like how Dark was there…"you know why." He growled, glaring daggers at Dark. He felt SO uncomfortable.

Ageha looked away. Instead of looking happy as he thought she might have, she looked hurt. "Why, Satoshi?" She asked. "Why! I could have gone peacefully, and never have had to look at you, and painfully go away! Why did you come! I didn't want to see you as the last person I was going to see!"

Satoshi frowned at her, which soon changed to anger. "Why do you want to die!" He growled, hitting the door frame. "When I want you to live!"

Ageha took a step back, tearing. "I…I…" She stammered on her words. "We can never be together…You are a human, I am a sculpture…"

"You are not just a sculpture…no regular sculpture can become human form…" He took a step towards her. "And…I don't want you to go…" He stretched a hand towards her. "If you keep the sculpture and destroy the thing torturing you, you would be free…" He was looking at her with hope in his eyes. "Stay…" His words were almost a whisper.

He fully knew Dark was there…but he wanted to get his point across as well…He felt so awkward, saying all of this. He had never felt anything towards anyone. But her…she changed his life, she made him feel love. Something only she could give.

Ageha looked at his hand, and to him. "I…"

Dark smiled at the two. "I suggest you take his option." He shrugged. "That's what I would do."

The butterfly wings on her back covered Ageha gently, and when it re-opened, Azusa was standing there, holding her left hand over her chest, her right arm holding onto the sculpture.

"Stay…" That word shook Azusa, and she had to smile. She was wanted, wanted for something other than a tool. Other than for betrayal. Other than hate, only for love.

Azusa took a step forward, her hand about to take his hand. However, bolt of lightning suddenly came out of no where, right between Azusa and Satoshi, cutting the two apart. "Azusa!" Satoshi cried, trying to grab her.

However, the lightning changed to a dark portal, and a hand suddenly came out. Azusa's eyes were wide from shock, unable to speak or move. The arms from the dark portal grabbed her, and before anyone else could say anything, she was pulled in.

Azusa had accidentally dropped the sculpture, which fell to the ground. But no one noticed that as they saw Azusa get pulled in, her body and all, until she was no longer in the room.

Satoshi and Dark lunged towards the portal, but it closed, to nothing. It was gone…She was gone…

Akanishi-san: The bottom would have been the original ending. So read it from where I put the on the top part, okay?

* * *

**ORIGINAL ENDING

* * *

**

Satoshi slowly woke up, the darkness coming clear now, seeing the dark sky with stars dancing above. He groggily got up, momentarily confused. What was he doing here? He saw something glitter in his hand as he stood up, wondering. He paused to look at it to see that it was a small crystalline flower.

Satoshi frowned, wondering where he got it. Wait…why was he in front of the house anyway? Why was he here? Was he looking for something…? Or someone? He looked up into the sky, the stars shining. Was someone there just right now? Flying over him?

Dark? No…it was a woman…But he couldn't place who it was…all he saw was Dark…Who else was there? He growled his frustration. He finally then realized the guards around him, all asleep. He wondered if Krad had done all that.

He just shrugged, and started to walk away from the mansion. No need to be there when he couldn't remember anything, right? With another look towards the mansion, he started to walk away.

Meanwhile Ageha growled her frustration as she heard **Hiwatari** running down the corridor. "Get out of here!" She hissed, grabbing the sculpture back from him. "He's coming, and I'm sure he's not in a good mood."

"What are you going to do!" Dark growled back, not letting the sculpture go. "Let him make you suffer? Are you going to submit yourself to him again?"

"As if." Ageha rolled her eyes, and at that point, **Hiwatari** had come running in. Taking that as a cue, Ageha drew the gun up she had stolen from him earlier and shot at his feet. She had purposefully missed him, hitting the floor. "Leave me be." She growled.

The man chuckled. "You know how long it took me to make you? I'm not going to let you go so easily!" He drew another gun, aimed at Dark. "Come over here with the sculpture, or you're little friend here will die.

Azusa looked over to Dark, then to the gun. No matter how fast the thief was…could he avoid a bullet? Ageha hesitated, but pulled the sculpture from him when she heard the clicking sound from the gun **Hiwatari** was holding.

((AN: Just bare with me, maybe he can avoid it, but here, she assumes he can't. Okay?))

Dark opened his mouth to speak to her, but the gun went off, just grazing his cheek. "No talking." He growled, glaring at him. "Come over here, my Ageha." He sneered. He had won.

Or so he thought.

In a swift movement, Dark pulled Ageha over to him, and threw a feather full of magic, which hit **Hiwatari**'s wrist, causing him to drop the weapon. "C'ya later." He sneered to him, and pulling Ageha tighter around himself, he jumped out of the nearest window, shattering it in process. Soon as he was out, Wiz spread his massive wings, and they were off into the dark night.

Satoshi froze on his steps to hear the window shatter. He turned back around to see Dark flying out into the darkness, gunshots following him. Who in there right minds would try to shoot him? He squinted to see someone else there, but he couldn't make out who it was. Risa, maybe?

He chose to ignore it for today. He was tired, and he felt misplaced somehow. He felt as if something had been pulled out of his memory…Something…someone.

He pulled out the crystalline flower in his hands, examining it. Why was it with him? He looked up to see a small black and yellow butterfly fly in front of him. He frowned at it; something was clicking in his head…But what?

His feet started to move, he didn't know where he was going, but he felt he needed to go there. He looked above to see he was running where Dark was going. Was he unconsciously following him? But he was too curious and puzzled to stop. He wanted to know what was missing in his head.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Azusa commented, looking across the ocean which sparkled from the moonlight, leaning onto a rail that was only support and wall to the cliff that fell down to the ocean. "You could have let him shoot me instead. That technically would have been faster."

"Ah well, I wanted to. Besides, you wanted to break it, right?" Dark replied, shrugging. "Here you go, Azusa…or Ageha, shall I say?" He smiled.

Azusa in her Ageha form took the sculpture from him, holding it in her hands. "Thanks Dark…" She said, holding the sculpture up, examining it. "Hard to believe this is me. I still can't believe that I was created to kill and betray. Even after all these years, I still can't. When I was young, I believed that maybe I can change, maybe into something who can create happiness." She sighed. "But all I brought was destruction.

"But all those days will be over; this will be the last day where the Eternal Butterfly or Ageha will fly, ever." She turned to the ocean, and leaped lightly onto the railing, holding the sculpture close to her. "Thanks Dark, for everything."

Dark tried to smile, but failed. He looked at Ageha with saddened eyes, "Azusa…Are you sure you won't see Satoshi before you…" He stopped. He didn't want to say it; he didn't want to admit it…

"I erased his memory." She said aloud. Seeing Dark's shocked face, she smiled. "I had to…I don't want him to be hurt." She felt her eyes burn thinking of him, but she kept it back.

"But you love each other!" Dark almost yelled. "Why?" He whispered.

She looked up into the stars, smiling. Ignoring that, she continued "Well, I think I should be on my way, Dark?" She handed Dark the sculpture, who took it with shaking hands. "I know you are listening, Daisuke, so, thanks to you too. You and Riku were my first friend I have ever made, please tell her thank you for me, and good-bye." She paused, her eyes watering. "Well then, go ahead, Dark."

She closed her eyes, letting a single tear drop down her cheek, but she was smiling. She only wished that maybe, she would be able to see Satoshi, but…there would be no way for him to know what she was going to do. He wouldn't remember her anyway.

Dark took out one of his feathers, holding it over the sculpture. "Azusa…Ageha, rest in peace…" He whispered, and started to lower his hand.

A gentle wind swooped into the area where the 2 stood, and with that, Ageha tilted back, and Dark's feather touched the sculpture. When the feather touched the sculpture, a crack went through the middle of it, breaking it into half.

"Thank you." Ageha whispered, and fully tilted back, she fell backwards, falling down the cliff, falling down to the ocean.

Right then, Satoshi came, looking quizzically at Dark. "What's going on?" He asked, quite curious. Maybe Dark might know what happened? He was, after all there.

Dark looked at him with pained eyes, and held the 2 pieces towards him. "I think she would like for you to keep this." He said, and soon as Satoshi took it, he flew away; all Satoshi saw was that he was crying.

Satoshi walked to the railing and looked over. There was nothing but the ocean below, no body, no blood, nothing. He fell onto his knees, feeling his eyes water as he looked at the 2 pieces left of the Eternal Butterfly. "Why am I crying?" He asked himself, drops of water continuing to fall. "Why do I feel as if everything in my life…stopped?" He looked at the Eternal Butterfly, now in two pieces, broken as if lifeless. "The Eternal Butterfly…" He whispered, brushing a hand over the name engraved on the sculpture.

He looked up into the stars, trying to stop crying. Why was he feeling this way? Was there something connected with him and the sculpture? He figured that when Dark handed it to him...but why? "I want to know…" He whispered, another tear falling.

He felt something land on his shoulder, and when he looked over, a yellow and black butterfly had landed on his shoulder, peering at him. His eyes widened when he saw a girl standing next to him, smiling at him.

"Satoshi…" She said, fading into the air. "I love you, Satoshi."

The last thing Satoshi saw was that she grinned, and a pair of butterfly wings grew on her back, and she disappeared, into thin air.

Satoshi's eyes kept the water coming, no matter how he tried, he could not stop it. He remembered. He remembered every detail of her, everything about her. He remembered how she first appeared, acting as the sneaky girl, slowly revealing herself to them, telling them she knew about them. He remembered how she was suffering under _him_, and how she suffered. For him.

"Azusa" He whispered into the air. He felt a warm and gentle wind surround him, circling him. He smiled to feel the starry skies smiling at him. "I love you too."

The next day, Satoshi gloomily entered his classroom, his eyes red, from lack of sleep…and from crying. He looked at the empty seat in front of him, which would remain empty forever. He fumbled with an object in his hands, trying to hold back his tears. He looked sideways when he heard group of girls chattering next to him.

"You know that flower crystal that was stolen last night by Ageha?" One asked, giggling.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you know the flower meaning? The flower means 'Remember Me'."

Satoshi chuckled softly at the words spoken from his class mates. He looked down at his hands to see the crystal flower, tear drops falling onto it. "Azusa…" He whispered. "I will remember…"

Akanishi-san: Umm...so yeah. Im working on the 7th chapter, but I still don't know what to do. I have an idea, but don't know how to bring it there. Any ideas anyone for their fate?


End file.
